starfyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Golden Manda
Welcome Hi, welcome to Starfy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Legendary Starfy (series) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Kirby Wiki I saw that you joined Kirby wiki and then left it. May I ask why? Not that I'm mad. Just curious. 星のカービイ 04:07, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok Ok. It doesn't really matter to me that much. I'm not super curious. BTW, I'm sad that Starfy Wiki has been abandoned. 星のカービイ 15:52, February 18, 2012 (UTC) If you have read my occupation, it says that I want to make Kirby and Zelda games in the future. But that's not true. I want to make Kirby, Zelda, and Starfy games in the future. Maybe I'll make a really good one and make the wiki a hit. 星のカービイ 15:59, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Abandoned That would be a good idea. The reason that the wiki was abandoned is because it was moved to a different website that isn't wikia. That is why there is a lack of people on the website. 星のカービイ 16:04, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Comic I think a comic would be awesome. I used to make comics when I was little. Now that I'm a teen, I still do. I don't know the one thing (I think you said fancomic) you are talking about though. 星のカービイ 16:12, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Comic Again I have never used that website, but I'm good at figuring things out. And I love to help people, so I'll try to do what I can. If I can't, I have a user on my wiki that can. 星のカービイ 16:23, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Can you give me a link to the website? Ok. Sorry Sorry, but I have no idea how to do that. I don't have any special account so I can't ask him. There is another website to make comics. I'll go and ask the user what it is. But he might not be on right now. 星のカービイ 16:39, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Comic You might have logged off, but I wanted to mention that I found out a way to make comics and you don't even have to do a bunch of drawing. I've never used it myself though. paint.NET Starfy Wiki Starfy Wiki moved last year to starfywiki.org, if you wish to stay here, then that is fine, but I suggest you move there. My username there is Starphoria. --Bullet Francisco 23:53, February 18, 2012 (UTC) New Wiki Cool! I'll check it out. 星のカービイ 14:42, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Comic Nintendo Wiki I already looked at it, but I've been too busy lately to do anything. I'll join soon! 星のカービイ 22:34, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Signature You're supposed to put 4 of these ~ to put a signature or press the signature button to make a link to your page in case you didn't know. 星のカービイ 01:16, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Ages Where did you get those ages for Starly and Moe from? The only 'official' media I know re: ages are the lyrics of the the series title song as sang by Becky which state that Starfy is 7 years old and 36 cm tall. --Torchickens (talk) 12:58, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :They seem to have been made up. There's no source to indicate that they originated from TOSE. I've seen something similar before on Wikipedia's Magical Vacation article, where someone put the wrong age for Sesame Ashpot and the official guidebooks proved otherwise. Feel free to prove me wrong, though. I'm going to remove all the ages except for Starfy's --Torchickens (talk) 14:14, July 7, 2013 (UTC)